


NightMonk

by JoleneMarselis



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Dreamscapes, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Nightmares, POV First Person, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneMarselis/pseuds/JoleneMarselis
Summary: I had some weird dreams, but this ... this beats them all. And what is up with the hooded guy anyways? Can you dream someone else's dream?
Relationships: The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/Original Character(s), The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	NightMonk

Now I had some weird dreams in my life. You know, the kind with purple sheep in stork nests, the road ahead looking like the one in Oz, as I am being guided around by a creature that looks like that slightly creepy classic Mickey Mouse of the earliest Disney days? Or maybe you don’t know those. I agree it’s pretty fucked up to dream in half cartoon land when you are already in your twenties. And I hardly even watch cartoons.  
I can’t help it though. My mind is a weird wonderland, where literally anything goes. I still wish I had seen the end of that Dr Who episode that I dreamed up, where we took a flight over a washing line like trained circus artists. But since I woke up too early, I shall never know how that would have ended. Hopefully with saving the world.  
Right now this is different, though. This dream… I’m fairly certain it is still a dream… is more weird than anything that ever happened to me before. First of all, I know I’m asleep. Secondly, everything around me is black. I was having a dream about… highschool. Dammit, it has been for over a decade. Can’t I be over that? Many of my classmates in this dream are actually colleagues, so that didn’t make sense. But nevermind, that was a couple of minutes ago. It isn’t as weird as the limbo I am in now.  
It looks like someone pressed pause on the dream, and now I’m here, in total darkness. I can’t see anything, just blackness, and I can’t get out. I mean I realise I’m asleep, which means I should be able to wake up now. That’s how it usually works. In rare cases I’m able to manipulate the dream. And then wake up just before I get to kiss the pretty guy in it. I can’t do either. I’m stuck. Can someone please put the tape back on?  
Fuck, this is scary. I’ve never been a fan of the darkness. I know that that’s chikdish, but I can’t help how I feel. This darkness is like I closed my eyes and can’t open them. Do I have them open? Let’s see… Or rather feel. That’s my face. Hey wait. I have a face. And hands. I can feel them. And if I pinch my cheek… Definitely unpleasant.  
Am I awake after all? Maybe there was a blackout. I once was on a school trip at a farm, the dorm was so dark at night that when you woke up you saw nothing. The street where I live is never this dark. Unless there would be a power outage.  
I’m not lying down though. There are no blankets on me. I’m standing on my feet. In shoes. Ankle boots. My ankle boots, as far as I can tell. Now I sure as hell don’t wear those to bed. And I don’t sleep walk. At least I never sleep walked before. Man, this is doing my head in. I spread out my arms, see if there is anything there. I make a full circle and a half to make sure I didn’t miss something. There is nothing there. I take a step forward. Still nothing. Three more steps. More flailing. If this was my apartment I should have hit a wall by now. Or at least fallen over some furniture But I haven't. No objects to block my path. No wind coming my way either, so this has to be indoors. It’s like I’m moving through a vacuum. There is nothing here, except the floor underneath my feet…  
There is a floor underneath my feet. One solid dimension. Maybe if I touch it, I can find my bearings. Falling on my knees I touch… Nothing.  
Suddenly everything changes. I’m falling. At least I think I am. It feels like when I fall asleep in a dream and immediately wake up. Only I am still not waking up, and I keep on falling endlessly. This is a dream. For a moment I was in doubt, but now I am more sure than ever. And if this is a dream, and I can't wake up, then I need to imagine a solution…  
Which is where I draw a blank. Is that why everything is black? Did my imagination just quit on me? Dear god, am I having an aneurysm in reality? But if I was, why would I still realize I was alive? One plus one is two. Two times two is four. Eight times nine is… Why am I doing stupid sums to prove to myself my brain is still working? Like I would know if I was wrong. Today is… Fuck, I wouldn't know that if I was anyways. Ok, I'm officially losing it, and I'm okay with that. Maybe I should just scream.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Ooph."  
I've stopped. I've fallen on something after all …. after several minutes of falling in nothing. 

"Who's there?"

The landing didn't hurt. I hardly felt it at all, except the fact that gravity feels like it has returned, and my body just has more weight again. Underneath me is now something solid now. Undescriptive. Complete flat. Neither smooth or rough. But solid. It’s terribly disconcerting as I run my hands over it, that I can’t at least get an idea of what it’s made of. Is it so much to ask that I can just see?

"Who's there?"

Don’t panic. Focus on the good things. At least there is a floor now. That’s a good thing. Even though I quite like a bit of weightlessness in a dream. I like seeing something even more though. I should try and get up now. There is a floor. Maybe this time I will find a wall too. With a door that leads to a place where there is light. Why can't I imagine some light? Maybe even a decor. If I can imagine yellow brick roads without trying, a room with a chair shouldn't be too hard, should it. What I wouldn’t give for a string of fairy lights right now

"Whomever is here, show yourself?"

I suddenly realise some guy has been calling out to me. Three times already. Guy, because it is definitely a male voice, deep and slightly raspy. But the weird falling trip and the weird blackness means I've been concentrating on other things than my sense of hearing. I really need to pull myself together, and figure a way out of here.

"Hel…." Before I reach the '...lo' I finally run into something solid. A very solid chest which I'm patting down. God, is that his…. No, I did not just touch a man’s crotch. I did not! Though, well, I’m guess that was not a baby’s arm covered in cloth I just accidentally ran my hand past. Thank goodness, for the darkness or he could see me blushing... Whomever I just groped.

"Get your hands off me, you demon!"

I get pushed back and fall on the floor, which, luckily, is still solid. Although… This guy is sounding none too friendly. Not that I can blame him after I just was far to intimate with him. "I'm sorry. It's this darkness. I can't see. I didn’t mean to…."

"I don't need to see. I can sense you," the guy growls over my attempt at an apology. "Who are you?" 

He would have a nice voice, if it didn’t sound rather menacing. Not loud. Not bombastic. Not forty years of chain smoking. More like the whisper in a forest. Wait, that was a bit overly poetic. With an imagery like that, why can't I see? And avoid groping people.

“Declare yourself,” he barks again. 

Declare what? My taxes? That reminds me, I’m late. Not that there is anything I can do about it now.

"If you can sense me, can't you sense my name as well?" 

Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say. But he is sounding more and more menacing. But if he had asked nicely I'd be more than willing to tell him. Like this… he can go to hell. And hope it's lighter there. I might even go with him.  
Yes, I’m getting that desperate, and not just because the darkness means I have no idea what I’m doing. It’s literally giving me a headache. It's weird, usually when you have a headache you want it dark. But perhaps it is the fact I'm straining them in the hope they catch even the tiniest hint of a shadow which is giving me a migraine. If only there was a little light. Like… Wait.. Is that my phone in my pocket? That could be useful.  
There is a metal sound I can't place, sounds a lot like when they draw a sword on tv. But that can't be, can it? 

Another deep growl, like he is a purring kitten. Maybe he is. I can't really hear him moving about. Maybe he is the Puss in boots. Now that would be cool. Okay perhaps I do watch too many cartoons. But hey, who can resist if it is voiced by Antonio Banderas. 

"Your name is Fay."

He ain’t wrong. How does he know that? Oh right,he knows everything, this is a dream. The most horrid one I ever had. I want to wake up.

"For a figment of my imagination you could be a bit more… creative or something. I don't know. Magic some light for me, so I can at least see you."

That's definitely my phone in my pocket. Question is, can I use it? I've definitely had trouble with that in previous dreams. I don't want to dial anyone though. Just use the light to see. If I can use the torch function it would be even better.

"Why should I do that for you. Why don’t you do that for me? Let the divine radiate." Even in complete darkness I can tell he is mocking me.

l've got my phone now. I think it is off though, so that means pushing buttons. Definitely a dream hurdle. Please let this work. This can't be the kind of dream where I'm out of battery. It's enough of a nightmare as it is.

"If you insist."

That familiar buzz of it springing into life happens and the logo appears on screen, not that that's enough light to even make out my fingers. But there is something to see now, which is an enormous relief.

"What devilish device is that?"

Vaguely I can see a shadow back off with a slight gasp. He must have been standing very close.

"My phone." I give it a few swipes so I can turn on the torch function. "And now we might be able to see something."

Or not. Not around me anyways. You know that black that absorbs all light. That's what this room is made of. Either that or we're in a black hole. Nothing would surprise me anymore at this point. The only thing that bounces off light at this point is him. Or rather his cloak. Yup, he is wearing a cloak. Dark. Not black, at least I don't think so. Grey. Perhaps even green. It's hiding his face mostly. And he is indeed brandishing a sword. Well that was unexpected. More than what I'd give my imagination credit for at this time. 

His hand is raised, like he is ready to defend himself against the light. "You won't bewitch me, woman."

This dude is weird. Not just random weird either, but proper weird. "Sorry if I blinded you. Didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to know where we are."

"Like you don't know that." He is now directing his sword at me. Maybe the darkness was safer after all. But if I turn the light off again, he might run me through by accident. This is… not good.

"Well no, I don't. Do you? I mean, this ain't real life, so it must be a dream. One I can't wake up from."

He mumbles. Sounds a bit like he cursed too.

"What did you say?"

"Me too. I'm stuck in this darkness too." He is shrugging. "Not that that's anything new."

Maybe this is his place. Maybe he has a message for me. One from my subconscious. Isn't that what dreams supposedly are all about? 

"You've been here for long?" It sounds like a bad pick up line. One that has actually been used on me by an ex. I should have known better, really. 

He sighs deeply. "Not tonight. And it's the first time I'm not alone. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just want a way out. Wait a minute, you go here every night? Are you suggesting this is your dream?" I can't dream someone else's dream, can I? I never heard of something so ludicrous. Who is this guy anyways?

"Yes. This is my... dream or whatever."

"So you are not a figment of my imagination?" Could I be making all of this up. I mean I am aware that this is a dream, so maybe I'm making him say this. 

"What do you want." His sword is pointed at me again, though at least there is plenty of distance.

"I just want to wake up. What do you want?" Anxiousness is rising. Not about the sword but about this place. What if this is some sort of limbo and I can't get out off here?

"Salvation."

"What?" What is that supposed to mean. If he is coming and going from here, I guess this isn't purgatory. So I'm probably not dead. I kinda think they wouldn't let you have your phone in purgatory anyways, unless it was to torture someone else. If he can get outta here, so can I. Wherever here may be.  
Just at that moment, the room is filled with a very familiar sound, and forces start to pull at me. I can see hood boy being visibly confused. 

"What is that racket?"

"Sorry, I guess that's my alarm clock... And my cue to go. Good luck with your quest, and until next time."

I'm not sure why I added that last bit. I sincerely hope there won't be a next time. Right now, I am waking up though…. Finally


End file.
